Deeper than That
by HappyLamp
Summary: Robin has been spending lots of time with Chrom lately, and Lucina can't help but notice it from the shadows. Why does the image of them together make her chest tighten? Lucina x Female!Robin (very slight, even one-sided). First girl x girl fic. Might continue it. Based off of their support conversation. Slightly crack.
1. Bittersweet

**Hey everyone! So this is my first Fire Emblem fic, as well as my first time writing girl x girl (though it's very slight). I've written boy x boy before, but I have no experience in this field yet, so please bear with me! :D**

**Also, I'm not sure if I'll continue this. If you guys want me to, then I'll be more than happy to do so, but I may as well leave it like this.**

**Oh well, enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters!**

* * *

"_Sleeping deeply far away; Lullabies begin to play; Deep in the forest; deep in the mountain; deep in the wind; deep in our dreams~"_

A single song echoed out around the camp. It was sung beautifully, but not loudly. The soft melody was reserved only for the singer, and perhaps one or two people who were lucky enough to get into range of the song. And that was exactly how Ylisse's tactician intended it to be.

It was dark now, and Robin was heading over to her tent. The stars in the sky twinkled down at the people beneath them, gently lulling the tired men and women to sleep. Robin stifled a yawn – she had originally planned to go to bed earlier today (seeing as Frederick's training had been more and more demanding lately), yet the bedtime stretched out when Chrom had wished to discuss strategies as tensions with Plegia rose. The long meeting with Chrom had dragged on for much longer than the girl would like, but it was at last over. She rubbed a tired eye with her fist, as if that motion would somehow annihilate the fatigue plaguing her body. The young girl stumbled over from her leader's tent to her own, wishing to get there as fast as possible to finally drift off to a blissful sleep.

"Please wait, Robin!" a voice rang out.

The tactician's mind snapped back to reality. In the midst of the dead silence of the nighttime, she was far from prepared to hear anything, much less a human voice. She jerked her head around to face the voice, only slightly relieved when she recognized the speaker.

"Ah…" the girl said, rubbing her eyes, "Good evening, Lucina."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." She said, to which Robin shook her head (though she truly wished to go to sleep), "I'd like to speak to you."

Robin nodded, trying to refrain herself from yawning in front of the future princess of Ylisse, "Alright, go ahead. If it can't wait until tomorrow, we may as well speak now, right?"

Lucina opened her mouth as if to speak, yet in that moment she stopped, as if something had possessed her and froze time. Her expression changed, eyebrows knitted, and after a moment she had finally found her voice again.

"…Are you… coming back from Father's tent?" she asked finally.

"Yeah," Robin nodded, taken slightly off guard by the unusual question, "We were discussing tactics against Plegia."

Lucina scoffed, "At this time? So late in the night? Some 'tactics' those are!"

At once Robin's face burned up. Her eyes widened as she desperately shook her head.

"No!" she protested, "It's not like that! We really were _discussing_ our strategy! Goodness, you have such strange thoughts at times!"

The blue-haired girl gazed at Robin with a questioning eye, "Yeah, _sure_," she said sarcastically, "Next you'll be denying that you love my Father."

All Robin could do was stare at Lucina with crude surprise. Did the girl really think she was in love with Chrom? The idea seemed preposterous! He wasn't Robin's type; besides, he was married already. Even if desire drove Robin to madness, she would never try to steal someone else's man.

"Lucina…" Robin sucked in a breath, closing her eyes for a split moment, "I'm _not_ in love with your father. You _have_ to believe me."

"And yet you've been spending so much time with him! _Every _woman I've talked to is in love with him: Sumia, Sully, Cordelia, Olivia—how can I trust you to be an exception?" Lucina exclaimed, "…Forgive me, but I'm just not sure whether I can believe that what you say is true."

Robin looked around in desperation; she really didn't have any time to argue with Lucina right now – she was truly feeling drop dead tired. She took in a deep breath and looked the bluenette into the very center of her eyes; the very center of her soul. She placed her hands on the princess' shoulders and gazed at her with a stern gaze.

"Lucina… Are you… jealous?" the tactician questioned, "Afraid that I'll steal your mother's place?"

"No! That's not it!" the girl cried, "I-I mean…"

"Then how about this?" Robin said softly, desperately wishing to finish this conversation and be able to go to sleep, "Why don't you follow me for a while and watch everything that I do? Perhaps that will convince you that I am not, in fact, in love with Chrom."

Lucina stopped to think over the proposal. It was as good as any, right?

"Very well. I shall shadow you – do not doubt me!" she exclaimed.

Robin smiled slightly. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Good night, Lucina."

"…Good night, Robin." The girl replied, and silently watched the tactician enter her tent. She sighed as she gazed up at the twinkling stars in the navy blue sky. They were much clearer than in her future, and the gleaming lights of hope seemed to calm the girl down.

"Jealous? …I suppose I am. But it's definitely a different reason than you think it is." She whispered before retreating to her own tent for a good night's sleep.

* * *

**If you'd like this to continue please let me know, either in a message or a review. Thanks for reading! ^^**


	2. Between Mother and Lover

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and inspired me to write more! ^^ I don't like this chapter as much as the previous one, but I needed a filler between the first chapter/idea and the next one :P And yes, this is beginning to get _slightly_ crack-y. But there'll be more 'tragic-romance' in the next chapters.**

**Anyways, I do realize that Lucina is getting kind of... er crazy, and completely overreacting. That's on purpose, for the sake of the plot ;) So yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter at least a little~**

**Oh, and I made Sumia Chrom's wife simply for the sake of needing a wife for him for the plot.**

* * *

"'Morning, Lucina." Robin greeted with a stifled yawn. The princess nodded in return—it was probably the closest thing Robin would get to "hello" from her, so she accepted it silently.

"I'm going to follow you around today." She said.

Well. That was definitely blunt.

"…Alright." Was the only response that Robin could think of. It was still early in the morning, after all.

The two girls, as well as most everyone else who was fighting along with the Shepherds, were in the Mess tent. Sully had prepared breakfast today (which ended up with some people skipping their morning meal), so the lines weren't long. At all. Robin and Lucina lined up, patiently waiting for their portion of whatever-the-hell Sully made.

Robin stared down at the strange mess in front of her. She poked it with her fork.

_Whew_. _At least it didn't move, unlike the last time the warrior woman had prepared breakfast. Don't get me wrong—I admire Sully. The woman is strong, beautiful and stubborn. …But her cooking definitely isn't a strong trait._ Robin thought.

Shrugging, the tactician put some of the white glop onto her fork and slowly brought it up to her mouth. It smelled putrid. But with nothing else to eat, Robin decided to grit her teeth and get on with it. She needed her strength for today, after all.

…And it wasn't just because of the long march ahead of them.

* * *

Lucina shadowed Robin throughout the whole day, just like she had promised. At first, the future princess was more or less discreet about her position: she would hide behind barrels, pretend to talk to someone around or even 'dropping' things and picking them up a couple steps behind Robin. But soon enough, even she tired of hiding her presence when she knew perfectly well that Robin knew she was being shadowed.

"Good morning, Sumia." Robin said, stopping at her friend's side. The Pegasus Knight stopped as well (nearly tripping over her own feet) and smiled.

"'Morning. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" she said. Robin nodded—it truly was, and the tactician certainly had no wish to have it ruined.

"So… what are you up to today?" Sumia asked, evidently having enough time for some small talk.

Robin shrugged, "Hm… I was just heading over to study some more strategy before we start the march today. What about you?"

"Er… nothing, really." Sumia sighed, "I should train some more, seeing as I'm so useless… But I can't seem to get around to it. Besides, my Pegasus always seems to distract me."

"Heh, perhaps we could spar later on today?" Robin suggested, "It would certainly be helpful for both of us to get stronger."

Sumia beamed, "That's a great idea! I'll give it my all, then!"

"You'd better," Robin laughed, "I won't go easy on you, either."

The two women laughed good-naturedly, happy to have something to take their minds off of. They were close friends, sticking together through whatever came along. And their closeness to Chrom only strengthened their bond—while Robin was one of Chrom's closest and most trusted friends, Sumia was honored to be his wife.

And at that moment, a loud gasp was heard from behind the bushes.

"Wh-what was that?" Sumia asked, alarmed. She jerked her head around, desperately searching for the source of the noise.

But Robin merely sighed. She had been hearing such noises all day long, and knew exactly what was happening. The bush rustled. Sumia gasped. A figure emerged from the shadows.

"Er… Forgive me. Did I scare you, Mother?" Lucina asked, stepping out of the shrubbery. Sumia wiped her forehead and released a relieved sigh.

"N-no… I was merely… surprised. Yes, that's it." The woman said, giving a smile to her daughter. "Now… did you want something, Lucina?"

The blue-haired girl tried a smile, but it was like a dying candle: it flickered, but almost as if giving up, it extinguished.

"No… not really. I was just… er… um…" Lucina mumbled. She certainly had no intention of making her mother know what she was doing. …Spying on her mother's best friend, Robin, to check whether she loves her husband, Chrom, or not wouldn't exactly make Sumia the proudest mother in Ylisse.

"Playing hide-and-go-seek with Nowi, right?" Robin interrupted the silence, "She's been dragging everyone into playing with her lately. I've even seen Lon'qu playing house with her the other day!"

Lucina eyed Robin with both suspicion and gratitude. "Y-yes, that's what I was doing. Nowi had been nagging me all day to play with her, and I finally gave in.

Sumia giggled, "Well, I'm not surprised. If she managed to convince Lon'qu, then you wouldn't have been a problem!"

Lucina sighed in relief, thankful that her mother took the bait, no matter how strange it was.

"Well, I'm going to go and continue reading some strategy books before we set out to march. I'll see you later, Sumia!" Robin said with a slight nod towards Lucina.

The princess nodded as well and as her mother walked away, resumed her place discreetly following the tactician. As soon as Sumia disappeared into her tent, Robin turned to Lucina, _almost_ sternly.

"What really made you gasp like that? Did you see anything strange?" the woman said. Lucina merely shook her head, eyes falling onto the ground as she trailed Robin.

"It's… it's nothing. Nothing important, that is. …To you." Lucina mumbled. Robin sighed, but let go of the topic.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about anything… I'm here. Or, rather, you're here, with me." she said. Lucina nodded, but refused to say anything else on that matter.

Although she said nothing else, her thoughts couldn't help but plague her.

_But… that conversation with Robin and Mother before… Is it… is it true? Is Robin planning on _killing_ Mother? Is… is the woman I love a cold-blooded murderer?_

* * *

**In case it wasn't clear, Lucina got the idea of Robin wanting to kill Sumia from when she suggested to spar and "I won't go easy on you!". ...Yeah.**


End file.
